One More Time Again3b&4
by ks may
Summary: This is a S&S fanfic. Where are they going, and what are they going to do once they get there? PLEASE REVIEW


NOTE: This fanfic takes palce before Horizon. It is written under the assupmtion that Scott and SHelby attended the same school.  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground.  
  
  
ONE MORE TIME AGAIN  
  
  
QUOTE: Don't give up on love at first sight, because you may not pass second inspection.  
  
  
  
************  
CHAPTER 3B  
************  
  
  
Scott and Shelby walked into the cheap hotel room. They looked around, both with a little look of disgust, but also happy they had finally left.   
  
  
Shelby: Well…it's no castle.  
  
She threw her bags down and plopped down on the bed.  
  
Scott: Least we got it. I didn't think that hotel manager was going to let us.  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: He had to. Nobody else would stay here if you paid them to.  
  
Shelby wiped some dust off the table that was by the bed.  
  
She observed the room. There was one bed in the middle of it, and a window on the opposite wall with a fire escape by it. There was a bathroom, a table, and one lamp.  
  
Scott: So…  
  
Shelby: Well, I'm beat, so good night.  
  
Scott sat down in a chair and just watched her as she unpacked her things.  
  
Shelby looked up, realizing she was being watched. She smirked at him.  
  
Shelby: What?  
  
Scott just shook his head and smiled at her  
  
Scott: Nothing, just thinking.  
  
Shelby: About…  
  
Scott looked around the room  
  
Scott: About how I could be staying in such a dump with someone so beautiful.  
  
Shelby just rolled her eyes and smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Look Scott- that 'sweet talking' may work with other girls, but I'm not your ordinary girl, so don't even try.  
  
Shelby picked up her book-bag and walked into the bathroom.  
  
Scott watched her  
  
Scott: No you're certainly not…  
  
He smiled to himself and then began unpacking his things.  
*******************************************************************************  
  
Shelby laid down on the bed in her pants and cut off shirt. Scott was in the shower. He was singing. Needless to say he should have stuck with football. Shelby thought of all the times she had stood in the shower and tried to wash away all of it- the dirt and the shame, but it never went away. She didn't want Scott to ever find that part of her- if he already hadn't.  
  
Scott's singing interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She closed her eyes and listened, even if it wasn't great.  
  
Scott:  
  
If you could step into my head, tell  
me would you still know me  
[Shelby and Scott sitting in the rain]  
If you woke up in my bed, tell me then would you hold me  
[Them laying in the bed at the hotel]  
Or would you simply let it lie leaving me to wonder why  
[Scott trying to push Elaine off of him]  
I can't get you out of this head that I call mine  
[Walt holding Shelby and her hitting him]  
And I will say  
  
Oh no I can't let you go  
[Scott running away]  
my little girl  
[Shelby acting innocent]  
Because you're holding up my world so I need you  
[Scott staring across the room at Shelby]  
Your imitation of my walk  
And the perfect way you talk  
Is just a couple of the million things  
[Martin and Elaine at the Barringer house]  
that I love about you  
[Jess seeing Walt climbing in her bed]  
  
So I need you  
So I need you  
So I need you  
  
Shelby smiled and snuggled to her pillow.  
  
Scott walked out of the shower and changed into some clothes he had packed. He walked out of the bathroom and saw a sleeping Shelby. She was trembling and he didn't know what to do so he got on the bed and laid down beside her. She woke-up from the unbalance of the bed.  
  
She looked over and smirked at him  
  
Shelby: Howdy.  
  
Scott smiled, happy that she wasn't in that state anymore.  
  
Scott: You cold?  
  
Shelby: Not really. I need to tell you something...  
  
Scott: What?  
  
Shelby gave him a playful smile  
  
Shelby: Keep the day job.  
  
Scott turned red. He didn't think she had heard him.  
  
Scott: Oh, heard that did you?  
  
Shelby smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Scott smiled at her  
  
Scott: What was that for?  
  
Shelby: Just felt like doing that.  
  
Scott: You know you could do that some more.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and hit him with her pillow. Scott just smiled at her and went to sleep.  
*******************************************************************  
  
**********  
CHAPTER4  
**********  
  
  
Scott woke up to the sound of a 'plump' on the floor. He looked down to see  
Shelby rubbing her back. He smiled at her.  
  
Shelby: *dryly* It vibrates well.  
  
Scott laughed and pulled her up. He pulled her so close, their faces were  
just inches apart. He froze, not knowing what to do.  
  
Shelby smirked at him  
  
Shelby: If you wanted to kiss me all you had to do was say so.  
  
Scott smiled at her.  
  
Scott: Fine. I wanna kiss you.  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and sat down beside him.  
  
Shelby: Well…  
  
He slowly leaned in and kissed her. It wasn't for long, and he slowly pulled away. He looked at her and smiled. Her eyes were dancing with excitement.  
  
Shelby smiled at him  
  
Shelby: Left you speechless huh?  
  
Scott smiled at her  
  
Scott: Maybe…  
  
He pulled his keyboard out from under the bed and set it up.  
  
Shelby smiled at him  
  
Shelby: What's this for?  
  
Scott: You said I only played for special people  
  
Shelby blushed slightly as Scott continued to set it up.  
  
Once he had it set up, he reached for her hands and gently placed them on the keys. He put his hands over hers, and began to play…  
  
Scott sang softly in her ear.  
  
The strands in your eyes  
[Shelby's eyes lit up as she felt his warm touch]  
That color them wonderful-stop me and steal my breath  
[Scott picked up his hand to move a strand of her hair away from his face]  
And emeralds from mountains  
That thrust towards the sky  
Never reveal their depth  
And tell me that we belong together  
[Scott holding Shelby's hand]  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache  
That hang from above  
And I'll be your crying shoulder  
[Scott staring at her]  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your whole life  
  
Shelby turned her head and brought his face close to hers and gently kissed him.  
  
Shelby: Thank you  
  
Music plays:  
Rain falls angry on the tin roof as we lie awake in my bed  
[Scott laying down and Shelby doing the same]  
And you're my survival my livin' proof that my love is alive and not dead  
The music fades out as the screen fades to another scene  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jess woke-up and went to go find Shelby. Shelby was supposed to walk her to the bus stop. She slowly walked into Shelby's room and crept over to her bed.  
  
Jess: Shelby get up.  
  
Jess didn't see any movement so she slung the covers off the bed-no one was there. She looked at the window and saw it was open. She turned around and ran as fast as she could to her mom's room. She burst through the door.  
  
Her mom rolled over in bad and looked at her  
  
mom: What Jessi?  
  
Jess tried to catch her breath.  
  
Jess: Shelby ran away.  
  
Her mom sat straight up in bed  
  
mom: God not again.  
  
Jess looked over at Walt who winked at her.  
  
"Does he have to do that," Jess thought to herself.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Scott laid awake in the small chair. Shelby had gone to find a newspaper so they could look through the help wanted ads. Scott knew she had done run before, because she had told him earlier that morning. He didn't know why and that bugged him. Did she just want to or was she mad about her parents' divorce and just wanted to punish them for hurting her.   
"This morning," Scott thought to himself. I played for her. I've done that for any other girl before…" A smile crossed his face as he settled deeper into the chair.  
  
Shelby walked in and slammed the door. She walked over to the bed and laid down. Her eyes were red and swollen. He had never seen her get like this before. Not that he had ever looked when they were home. Well, yes he had, but they had never had that look like they did now.  
  
Scott: Well, you certainly know how to hold the attention. What happened?  
  
Shelby: We're not going to find any work here. I mean who would wanna hire two runaways under 16. We have a problem and I don't know any other way out. (a smirk crossed her face) Unless you wanna become a male stripper.   
  
She had tried to lighten the air with the last remark and she was hoping he would see that.  
  
Scott smirked at her and took her hand in his.  
  
Scott: If it means that I can stay here with you, who knows.  
  
He said smiled at her  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
Shelby: Yea well who knows; you might not be as good at it as what some of the girls say.  
  
Scott: Well you'll never know till.......  
  
The phone rang and Scott picked it up. It was the manager telling him to quiet down.  
  
"They always ruin things, but I'm kindda glad he did. I don't know what she   
would have said..." Scott thought to himself.  
**************************************  
  
Elaine Barringer woke up to the sound of the alarm. She rolled over to see an empty bed-not that she was expecting a full one. She only got that from Scottie. She decided to go wake him up. She rolled out of bed and walked down the hall in one of her nighties. She looked in the room and saw an empty bed.  
  
"Well that's weird," she thought. "It is only seven and Scott doesn't have to go to school until eight. She thought maybe he had to take a shower, so she walked into the bathroom, but it was empty. She ran back to his room and saw that everything was gone.  
  
"He ran," she thought to herself.  
  
She ran to the phone to call Martin.  
  
Martin: Hello baby.  
  
Elaine: Is Scott with you?  
  
Martin: No why?  
  
She dropped the phone and a look of fright crept over her face.  
  
Elaine: He ran....  
************************************************************************************  
  
Shelby stared at Scott. Ever since the phone call from the manager he had been acting weird; weirder than usual.   
  
"He's probably relieved the manager called," she thought to herself. "He didn't want to do anything with me, I'm too dirty and he knows it."   
  
She did her best to hold back the tears  
  
"What's wrong with me?" she thought to herself. "I usually don't have this sort of emotion over a guy."   
  
She closed her eyes and did her best to take a nap  
  
"I just need to clear my head," she reassured herself. "Then the real Shelby will be back…the frightened, emotionless one."  
**********************************************************************  
  
THANKS for all the GREAT reviews, they really motivate us. Yes, we are planning to tie this story into HORIZON, so this may be a never ending story. Anyway, we are trying to go by the HIGHER GROUND outline, and just adding our own little twists. We are open to suggestions in good critical comments, because we just want this story to continue getting better. - ks&may  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  



End file.
